Dance Hall Drug
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: This is a late Halloween Story, I wrote it a few days again and I'm putting it up now. Enjoy


One-shot

Own Nothing.

...

Darcy walked into the room with a cat like smirk on her face, hand on her hip and a trick or treat bag in the other. She waited until almost everyone was quiet. "What are you wearing?" Jane asked, eyebrow raised.

Darcy spun around on her heel in a full circle and winked. "I am Iron Man."

Tony Stark smirked as he appraised her costume. "Why yes you are." He stood up and got a better looked at her and nodded. "Where did you get such an amazing costume?" It looked like the costumes that the girls at his Stark Expo wore.

Darcy beamed up at him. "I made it. I think I did a good job."

"I agree." Tony smirked. "You make a great Iron Man."

"Wait until you see Hermione, I just saw her getting ready for the party and wow, you'll be shocked."

Jane raised an eyebrow "She's a witch, why doesn't she go as herself?" She asked with a light sneer. Jane and Hermione together in one room never ended well, Jane with her full belief in science, couldn't believe anything about Hermione's world. Hermione couldn't stand her attitude towards her.

"Thor you might to control your woman." Stark joked looking over to the quiet God and Captain American. "She looks lethal."

"Well, how do I look?" Hermione asked walking in, she was dressed up as one of the show girls from the Captain America tour, the outfit looked authentic. She smiled as she stood next to Darcy.

Steve Rogers looked over and almost choked on his coffee, he's seen the women wear this outfit during the war to raise war bonds, he thought they all look pretty, but Hermione took it to a new level. His cheeks turned beat red as he stood up, while trying to stutter out a compliment. "You..you look nice."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. "Thank you Captain Rogers." She blushed looking down at her costume. "So does it look like the ones the women use to war on your tour. I tried to get it as authentic as I could."

He nodded, still blushing. "It looks good on you." The two of them stood awkwardly in silence before Tony snorted.

"Come on you two, stop beating around the bush." Tony smirked. "We should get a picture with our girls before they go off to party." He handed his phone to Jane as she readied to take the picture. Tony stood behind Darcy, her back pressing against her as she stuck out her hand like she was ready to shoot, palm out. Hermione stood next to her,saluting with her right hand, smiling as Steve stood behind her, hands lightly on her waist as he pulled her close to him. "Say Happy Halloween!" Tony shouted as Jane took the picture.

"Happy Halloween!" They shouted, laughing. They stepped apart smiling as got ready to go.

"Have fun you two." Thor smiled at the two young women. "Be safe."

"I'm Iron Man Thor, I'll protect Hermione!" Darcy joked, winking at him.

Tony smirked. "You can protect me any day." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, if anything happens, I have my wand."

"Where did you hide it?" Steve asked, confused, the outfit didn't leave a lot of room to hide things.

She smiled and pulled it out of her sleeve. "Up my sleeve." She tucked it back in and smirked. "Well, we should go, we'll be back late."

She and Darcy turned and walked out of the room and Tony smirked at Steve. "I hate letting them go, but I love watching Darcy leave the room."

Steve nodded blushing as Hermione's skirt swished behind her as she walked around the corner. "She really does look good."

"I bet she looks better without." Tony watched as the old soldier blush even redder. "You are busted."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, confused.

"He means, my friend, that you were caught being in love with the witch." Thor stated as he walked over to Jane, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Steve muttered.

"Sure you don't Kid." Tony smirked as he left the room.

...

It was later that night when Hermione and Darcy made it back to the S.H.I.E.L.D's quarters that were set aside for the Avengers and the scientists. Darcy had met up with Tony upon entering the wing and flung out her palm like she was firing from her hand. "Pew pew! pew pew pew!" She smirked. "I got you now!"

Tony laughed as he grabbed her as she began to fall. "You sure do." He swooped her up into his arms in a bridal style, carrying her into her room. "You are wasted."

She laughed. "You don't even know the half of it!" Darcy shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Did you know?" She stopped to take a breath. "That Iron Man is my favorite super hero?"

"I do now." Tony smirked as he carried her into the room and closed the door. If you walk by you could hear giggling and laughter as the night went on.

...

Hermione sighed, as she leaned up against the wall to take off the heels that she wore with the outfit. She looked behind her to see Steve coming up behind her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked as she tried to unhook her shoe.

"Let me help." He stated, he kneeled down and took one of her feet, unhooking her clasp and slipped the shoe off. He set her foot on the floor and took the other one. "It's late, I thought you'd be back sooner." He stated, looking up at her. "If I knew you would've been out this late, I would have gone with you."

"Why didn't you?" She asked, looking down at him.

"What?" He asked, setting her foot down and standing up, he handed her, her heels .

"Go with me." She tilted her head. "I would have loved to danced with the Captain."

"I'll keep that in mind next time." He smiled, cheeks slightly blushing.

"Mmm, a whole year for a chance to dance with you?" Hermione frowned. " I don't think I can wait that long."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do you have in mind?"

She dropped her shoes and stepped closer to him. "Right here, right now." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's see how good you are soldier boy."

He chuckled under his breath, as he stared down at her. "We are in the hallway and you may be under the influence."

She faked being shock, glancing around. "This is a hallway, I never noticed it."

He snorted, arms wrapping around her waist. "I find that hard to believe, you're very observant."

"I am a lot of things, like I'm smart, I'm kind, I'm...I'm.."

"Modest?" Steve joked.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not under the influence." She whispered. "So what's stopping you from dancing?"

"I honestly don't know." He replied as they swayed in the middle of the hallway. "You're the first woman I've danced with. I promised Peggy that I would meet her, save a dance for her."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "I think she might forgive you, if she knew what had happened."

"Would you?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. "Would you forgive someone who broke a promise?"

She stood on her tiptoes and places a light kiss on his lips before pulling back. "If he was you." She smiled and stepped back before bending down to grab her shoes. She stood up and looked at him. "It's late, we should probably get to bed."

He nodded, walking with her to their rooms down the hall. Hermione stopped suddenly, turned to him, Steve looked at her confused. "Is there something wrong?" He asked her.

"You're really old fashion aren't you?" Hermione asked "I mean you are shy and you probably wont try to make another move on me..." She sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, he was completely confused with her ramblings.

She stated at him for a few minutes before she pushed the button to open her door. "Tonight captain America we're going to do things the Tony Stark way." She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to her, lips colliding on lips as she pulled him into her room. His arms wrapped around her as she threw her shoes in the corner and started pulling at his shirt. She pulled the shirt up, and his arms out of the sleeves, breaking apart to pull it over his head. "Sorry we're going fast, but that's how it is in today's world."

He nodded, catching his breath, he placed both hands on the sides of her face and brought her in for another kiss, letting go a few minutes later. "Gotta keep with the times." He smirked as they continued to undress each other.

He like her costume.

He loved her more out of it.


End file.
